goanimaticafandomcom-20200213-history
GoGang and the Non-Laundry Washing Machine
GoGang and the Non-Laundry Washing Machine is a GoGang episode, made solely by Guyisbackable. Plot GoGang go to a land and discover a washing machine that does not accept laundry. The machine spins 5000 rpm and can't wash until 12 hours since the first minute of washing started. Meanwhile a Guyish gang called the Lubbers, breaks into the object and threatens fire and robbery. Cast *Paul as Igor and Blue Mario (Guy) *Kayla as Sophie *Eric as Carkle *Julie as Elsa *Belle as Cynthia *Jennifer as Renko *Lawrence as old man *Alan as King Wood *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Lubber 1 *Julie as Lubber 2 *Dallas as police officer *Brian as Guard 1 *Simon as Guard 2 and Oliver Transcript *call, Igor and Guy *Guy: Hello? *Igor: Guy, what's it? *Guy: We have found something bad! A washing machine rejecting laundry! *Igor: There is no washing machine rejecting laundry! This can't be true! *Guy: I say, that's true, end of story! up *Renko: What was that? *Igor: Guy told me that he found a non-laundry washing machine. *Renko: I did hear that there is no non-laundry washing machines. *Igor: up his phone Uh! A message, saying: "The machine is near me. Meet me at King's Lunch". Shall we go? *Renko: Carkle is there playing cards with Elsa, Sophie, Cynthia and Guy. *Igor: Shall we go? *Renko: I think so, let's start the engines. *Igor: outside and gets in his car. Renko sits next to him *the car *Renko: What's the time? *Igor: Nearly 11 in the night. *Renko: Ah, adequate. Shall we play some radio? *Igor: OK, let's play some GoRadio. on radio *Renko: Ah, yeah! My favorite quiz is at midnight! *Igor: We're staying there until 2:45. *Renko: Aaahhh! *Igor: Don't be afraid. *Renko: I am afraid! That washing machine will destroy everything but laundry! Laundry is washing machine's favorite food! *Igor: Yeah, I agree. We're near, wait a second... stays WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING, OK? *Old man: I...habe...no...shtuck... *Igor: driving and parks *Renko: Who was that? *Igor: Some crappy 85-year old person with ALS. *Renko: A sick man walking the streets? *Igor: Shut up! his hand on Renko's lips, then gets it out Let's go. *park at King's Lunch *Igor: the door That big white quadrant? *Guy: You guessed it right. That's that machine. *Igor: What should I put? *Guy: Here's a ball. Put it in. *Igor: the ball *Guy: It might explode. *Igor: Stop! the stop button and gets it out *King Wood: You want food, drink? *Guy: I want a sandwich. *Igor: You five, what you want? *Carkle, Elsa, Sophie, Cynthia, Renko: Mac and cheese plus beer! *King Wood: OK, OK, time is 11:05. It might take 20 minutes to do that. *1 and Lubber 2 break into the King's Lunch *Lubber 1: Where the money, Wood? *Lubber 2: If you don't pay money tha Lubba will burn yo plass! *King Wood: Guards, take them out! *1 and Guard 2 break out of the employees door and get out to be around Lubbers *Guard 1: Why did you break inside? *Guard 2: And why are you masked? *Lubber 1: We want to rob! *Lubber 2: Because we want money! *Guard 1: I'll call the police. *call between guard one and police *Police officer: One nine two, what you want? *Guard 1: Two Lubbers broke. *Police officer: What's the suspect? *Guard 1: Possible robbery. *Police officer: What object? *Guard 1: King's Lunch. *Police officer: Fine. I will be here in five minutes. *1 hangs up *Lubber 1: If you call to arrest us, we will get this object on fire! breaking tables *Guy: Say hello to my little friend! Lubber 1 into the non laundry washing machine *Lubber 2: Get him! shooting at Guy *King Wood: What's this mess outta here? *Guard 1: The Lubbers are at it again! *Wood breaks Lubber 2's neck *Police officer: Where are the Lubbers? *Guy: the washing machine and gets Lubber 1 out of it *Police officer: Lubbers, you are under arrest for possible robbery and hostages. *Lubber 1: F**k you! the police officer *Lubber 2: Friend, good job! with Lubber 1 And what's this s**t inside? Carkle, you are done! *Carkle: I declare, that I say...f**k you! *Lubber 1: You say swear to us? Where your money? *Lubber 2: Where your money, Guy? Guy's neck *Guy: both Lubbers *Police officer: the Lubbers out *Guy: Good job, officer! with police officer *Police officer: Did they do any attack onto you? *Guy: Yes they did! *Police officer: What? *Guy: They tied my neck! Lubber #2 was that! *Police officer: OK. A union of police cars arrived. Carkle, Igor, Sophie, Renko, Cynthia and King Wood, come out and sit next to the officers. We're doing a drive to the police station. *Guy: What's the time? *King Wood: 11:20. *Guy: I am going to send some text message to my father. "Hey dad. There was some serious crime here at dinner. Two Lubbers broke in." *King Wood: Here are mac and cheese! *Carkle, Sophie, Renko, Cynthia and Sophie: YAAAYY!!!!! *Guy: But the sandwich? *Carkle: Uh, oh, here you are. *eats the sandwich and everybody eats what they got. Outside *Guy: I see the roof on fire! Oh come on! Why are they so crazy? *Police officer: The Lubbers had no money so they decided to rob this. *Carkle: Should I take my cards? *Police officer: There's a free room. You everybody can play cards there. *Carkle: I'll just put them in my pocket. the cards in his pocket *Meanwhile... *Lubber 1: A**hole! I f**king cannot believe it why those s**tholes of that crappy d**b a**hole city s**t told us out! *Lubber 2: Nnngggggkkkkkkkkkkkk! *Police officer: Get in the cell. Lubbers get in the cell *1:05 *Guy: Ah, it's too late. Let's get into the car. *Later *Guy: Carkle, Igor, Sophie, Renko, Cynthia, see my powers? *Carkle: Yes we do! *Igor: Of course! *Sophie: I agree! *Renko: Oh, Guy. You must be born with luxury! *Cynthia: I agree with all four! *Guy: Good night. eyes. Carkle and the others follow him Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production Category:GoGang Season 2